Money belts and pouches have been well known. Usually the money belts have slender zippered pockets which hold a quantity of money in a flat arrangement. Money belts of conventional design are worn around the waist beneath the clothing of the wearer to conceal money and to protect the money from casual robbery attempts or loss. A collection of money belts which is indicative of the state of the art in that area is found in Class 224, subsclass 26 of the U.S. Patent Office files of patents. Some belts found within that classification have pockets for varied purposes. Examples of prior art devices are found in the belt purse of U.S. Pat. No. 1,289,186, the fishermen's belt of U.S. Pat. No. 1,486,470, the vest belt of U.S. Pat. No. 1,558,228 and the secret compartment belt of U.S. Pat. No. 2,503,157.
All of the prior art devices have pockets opening in uniform directions and describe devices formed in flat regular bands which may be closed in flat regular loops as belts.
Recent trends in clothing have provided fewer places to carry necessary personal materials. Suits and slacks being more closely fitted have less tolerance for the carrying of personal articles in pockets. Trends away from men's suits to more casual attire have created problems in providing adequate places to carry usual and ordinary personal supplies. Shirts are constructed with no pockets at all. Trousers are closely fitted, so that pockets become useless. The problem has been recognized by the development and marketing of men's shoulder bags or other carriers which are intended primarily for the use with ordinary personal materials which an individual usually carries.
The conventional use of ladies' handbags has for a long time recognized the non-availability of pockets in which to carry materials in women's clothes.